


【ff14】不给卡的后果

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, 私设光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 打了一个星期牌的怨念做人不能太抠啊双蛇党的军官先生车√
Relationships: 私设光/沃尔塞勒
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Kudos: 1





	【ff14】不给卡的后果

深夜，双蛇党正牙校沃尔塞勒结束了一天的工作，收拾好东西后准备回家好好休息一下，熬夜了一晚上疲惫的沃尔塞勒没有注意到，有人悄悄跟在了他的身后。  
等到沃尔塞勒反应过来不对劲的时候已经晚了，颈部一阵剧痛，瞬间失去了意识。  
醒来的时候手被铁链反绑在身后，靠着一块巨石坐在溪流里。缓了缓头部昏涨的感觉后，转头看向光源。  
“赤讷？”  
坐在一旁的男人并不是他想象中的罪犯或者偷猎者，而是这三天在他加班闲暇时和他打牌的隶属于双蛇党的奥拉族冒险者。  
“醒了啊？沃尔塞勒。”  
赤讷站了起来，走到被束缚着的精灵的身前，蹲下身撩起沃尔塞勒的下巴。  
“你想干什么？”  
难道这个冒险者是间谍？还是说其实是和偷猎者或者犯罪有关系？就在沃尔塞勒紧张的思索着赤讷的动机时，赤讷撩着他下巴的手顺着颈脖一路向下滑，最后在锁骨处细细摩挲一遍后抽回手，饶有兴致的看着沃尔塞勒。  
“干什么？干你啊。”  
看着震惊到呆愣的灰发精灵，赤讷凑过去舔沃尔塞勒的耳尖“本来想揍你一顿从你身上弄到幻术皇的幻卡的，但是我改主意了。”按住想要挣扎的精灵，拿出小刀割开腰带丢到一边，暴力撕扯掉精灵穿在身上的军服，咬上精灵蜜色的肌肤。  
精灵的肌肉不像奥拉一样的明显，薄薄的一层盖在骨头上，却又不失力道，可惜奥拉的力量更胜一筹，年轻军官的反抗还是被赤讷镇压，牢牢的被困在了怀里。  
沃尔塞勒还来不及做出反应，赤讷的一只手就摸进了他的裤子，用力捏了一把他的屁股。然后直接撕开了男人的裤子。  
被制住的人开始更加激烈的挣扎，赤讷钳住他的下颚，靠在他耳边“你现在在黑衣森林南部林区，对面是空居和无人庵，要回去的话就要穿过中部林区或者东部林区，你确定要这个样子回去？然后让罪犯和偷猎者都享受一下双蛇党正牙校的屁股是什么感觉？”  
看着沃尔塞勒难堪的闭上眼睛不再挣扎，赤讷把他的内裤褪到了膝盖处，手伸进臀缝摸着即将被进入的入口，在外围磨蹭了几下便直接侵入到了内部，随意的在里面搅动了几下又抽了出来。暂时失去了钳制的沃尔塞勒还没能松口气，就被男人翻过来拉着手上的铁链按在了身下，几乎跪趴在男人的身前。  
赤讷一只手提着捆着沃尔塞勒手部的铁链，一只手解开自己的腰带，掏出已经硬的胀痛的肉棒用力捅进了沃尔塞勒的后穴。  
“嘶！”  
几乎没怎么开拓的后穴被奥拉巨大的肉棒撕裂出血，借着发条太阳的光线，赤讷看着血珠从被撕裂开的伤口滚落，滴到溪水里散开。没有给被痛的脸色苍白的人适应的机会，赤讷抱着沃尔塞勒的腰就开始大开大合地抽插起来。  
干涩的甬道被奥拉肉棒上的鳞片磨蹭到火辣辣的发疼，剧烈的疼痛让精灵几乎脱力，只能趴靠在石壁上，微微颤抖着。  
“很疼？放心，马上就要舒服了。”  
就和在他身上施暴的男人说的一样，慢慢的，在疼痛中开始出现了一些不一样的感觉。诡异的快感缓慢而又强势的占领了精灵的神经，他几乎已经感觉不到疼痛了，反而隐隐希望被更加猛烈的肏弄，甚至想被灌满满一肚子的精液直到受孕。  
似乎是感受到承受着自己侵犯的人的惊恐，赤讷出声解释到“奥拉男性阴茎会分泌带着催情作用的体液，为了避免体型较小的女性在性事中感到痛苦，当然，对同性也有效果。”  
见沃尔塞勒有了快感，赤讷一只手穿过沃尔塞勒的膝盖，把人整个抱在怀里站起来，走到一旁的地面上，捡起被丢在那的军服铺平，就着插入的姿势让精灵翻转过来躺在上面。拉开他的双腿，把自己的肉棒插到最深处，用力肏干着，粗大的肉棒来来回回进出着被完全撑的满满的嫩红色肉穴，在有催情作用的体液的刺激下，肉穴变得柔软而湿滑，每一次进入，龟头都先狠狠的撞上前列腺，然后肉棒上的鳞片接着磨过去，抽出时又再次一路蹭过去。过度的快感让精灵几乎失神，橘色的眼睛失焦的看着夜空，原本系的整整齐齐的灰发已经散开，略带凌乱的铺在军服上，嘴微微张开喘息着，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑下。乳尖挺立着，和奥拉比起来秀气很多的肉棒高挺着，随着他的动作小幅度的晃动，肉棒前端分泌的液体滴落到精灵的紧实的腹部。  
赤讷俯下身，舔弄着精灵的乳头，含住吮吸着，另一只手摸上另一边被忽视着的乳尖揉捏着，直到乳尖被弄的发红肿胀，才放开已经快被吸要抠弄破皮的乳尖，转而在他的脖颈，胸肌，肩上留下一个又一个痕迹。  
沃尔塞勒已经没法顾及在他身上不断留下痕迹的赤讷，光是尽力维持住理智不浪叫出声就已经耗尽全力，后穴被操的发麻，但在他体内肆虐的人还没打算放过他，在发现他快要泄的时候就掐住了他的肉棒的根部阻止着高潮的来临。  
“...放...放开..啊哈...”  
“别急，快了。”  
赤讷把沃尔塞勒拉起来，让他坐在自己身上，拖着他的臀部，抬起然后重重放下。沃尔塞勒被操的全身无力，只能勉强挂在男人身上，头靠在高大的奥拉肩上。带着哭腔的喘息萦绕在耳旁，这个姿势让男人的肉棒进入的更深，内脏都要被被捅穿的恐惧和深入骨髓的快感在仿佛要把他撕成两半。  
在他快要被这份无法承受的感觉逼疯的时候，赤讷放开的他的肉棒，低着头额头靠着奥拉肩膀的沃尔塞勒清晰的看着自己是怎么被操射的，看着自己的精液喷溅在两人的小腹上。刚羞愤的闭上眼睛，就被赤讷按着腰一顿猛操，已经被操射过一次更加敏感的人再也没法抑制住声音，哭叫着乞求对方早点结束。  
抓着他大力抽插了十几下，赤讷终于在沃尔塞勒痉挛的内壁射了出来，微凉的精液灌进火热痉挛的甬道，就着精液轻轻抽送了几下后，赤讷才抽出了自己深埋在沃尔塞勒体内的肉棒。  
抓起破碎的军服擦了擦失去阻碍顺着臀缝流下的浊白，顺带抽出了幻术皇的幻卡塞进背包，用斗篷把昏睡过去的人裹住抱怀里，明天还有很多事情要做，比如，不要让这位牙校发布通缉令把自己赶出格里达尼亚，毕竟好东西只能吃一次就太可惜了。


End file.
